


Wild, Wild Angels

by Deathraptor22



Series: Semi-Domestic Adventures [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Family, Gen, Ghosts, Other, Protective spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: The Scully-Mulder family have some....let's say, unusual angels looking out for them.





	Wild, Wild Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing to do with the X-Files

“Must’ve been wild angels/ wild angels/ watching over you and me/Wild angels/wild, wild angels/Baby. What else could it be?” -Martina MacBride ‘Wild Angels’   
2018  
Sam was lying in her crib slowly waking up in her crib. It was dark and cold and too quiet, so, like any baby, she started crying.  
That was when she came. The pretty redheaded woman her hair done up on her head. “Hey, there.” She said, picking Sam up. “What’s wrong my love?” Sam wasn’t sure about this person, so she started wailing louder. “Now, now, it’s okay. I’m your aunt. You’re named after me. Well, middle name.”  
The Samantha Melissa, Melissa Samantha debate had gone on until the day the baby in question was born. Each parent was afraid of putting the other out, with Scully insisted they put Samantha first and Mulder insisted on Melissa being the first name. In the end they flipped the coin.   
“That’s okay, though.” Melisa assured the tot, “I don’t hold it against anyone.”  
Sam finally decided the woman was alright, as actually her hold was quite comforting, and stopped crying.  
“There you go.” Melissa smiled, laying the baby down as she heard someone coming down the hallway, then disappeared.  
When Mulder got to the room, he realized the crying had stop. He fumbled over to the crib to see Sam placidly staring up at him.  
“Hey, there, Sammy.” Mulder greeted her, “Did you change your mind or something?”  
Samantha Melissa, being a baby and not having a voice of her own, just stared at him.  
2019  
Scully looked up to check on Sam to see the child contently playing in the dirt. Satisfied, she went back to her paperwork.  
That was when Sam started looking around. Exley was gone. The toddler swirled all around trying to find where her friend was, but he was nowhere to be found. Immediately she started to cry.  
Jolting her head up, Scully ran to her to child. “What is it?” She asked, quickly looking Sam over, “Are you hurt?” Seeing no injures, she began bounce her up and down. “Then what’s the matter, sweetie?”  
Being so young, Sam couldn’t articulate what was wrong.  
Scully tried everything she could think of, but nothing she did would console the child. Suddenly something hit her from behind. Turning around Scully looked and saw the stuffed toy alien on the ground.  
“Hey there,” Scully said, picking the toy up, “Is this what you want?”  
As if to confirmed that, yes, that was what she wanted, Sam desperately reached out for it. Scully gave it to her and she stopped crying almost immediately. Hugging her friend and leaning against her mother’s shoulder she stared at the glowing girl behind her.  
Samantha gave her niece a little wave, before ducking behind the house before Scully saw her.  
2021  
Mulder and Scully ran through the woods chasing after the man in the long dark coat.  
To this day they had no clue what got Kersh to change his mind and re-open the X-Files practically five minutes after he closed them, but they had a feeling it had to do with whatever caused him to hide under his desk and scream that information at them from across the room and tell them to just leave him alone. Of course, for obvious reasons the work had mostly become just paperwork and phone calls. In face this was really their first case in the field since Scully anouched her pregnancy. And now they were chasing either a Wendigo or serial killer through the woods.  
“Do you have eyes on him?!” Scully demanded, her gun at the ready.  
“No, I take it that means you don’t either!” Mulder responded  
“Where could he have possibly gone?!” Scully exclaimed.  
That was when Mulder felt something hit him from behind, hard, before losing consciousness.  
Scully whirled around and saw a figure draped in fur, wearing a deer skill mask standing over her partner with a rock.  
“Stand down.” Scully ordered, aiming her gun at the figure.  
The figure had no intention of standing down, charging at Scully, however, before she could fire or the figure could attack, it was pulled into the woods.  
What the? Scully thought, chasing after it.  
She ran through the woods unable to see where the creature had gone, until she heard moaning. Following it, she came to small group of trees, and froze at what she saw.   
The creature was on the ground, dead, standing above a man who if she didn’t know any better, she’d say was Walter Skinner.  
That was when Mulder catch up with them, his gun at the ready at well, but f his arms fell when he saw the scene before him. “Do you…”  
Stratified that his work was done, Walter skinner slowly faded until he completely disappeared.  
2023  
Dean threw the ball and Sam ran to catch it, but missed. The ball landed in the street, a white dot on black asplat. Not thinking, she ran into the street, not looking.  
She never saw the car.  
Just as it was about to hit her, someone scooped her up and back to the sidewalk. She saw now it was an older man who had maybe a few extremely light hairs, but was otherwise completely bald.  
“What were you thinking?” The man demanded, “You cannot run out into the road like that. What would’ve happened if I wasn’t there?”  
Sam looked down, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“It doesn’t matter what you meant to do,” The man told her firmly, “It’s that you did.” He stopped for a moment then he somewhat softened, “Please, Starbuck, just be more careful.” That seemed like a good nickname for a girl. She was basically a Dana clone from what he could tell. At least that’s what she looked like.   
“Yes, sir.” Sam assured him softly.  
“Alright then.” The man said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before getting up and walking away, slowly disappearing.  
Samantha Scully- Mulder never saw her grandfather again.  
2024  
“Now, over here we have some of the newer models.” The sales man began, leading the family over to yet more stoves, “These have combined…”  
That was Sam started lagging behind, then turned to look at something shiny that caught her eye. By the time she turned around her parents were gone.  
Sam whirled around in every direction. “Mommy!” She called out, “Papa?!”  
Panicking, the little girl ran off, but that only got her more lost. Soon she was in tears, not knowing what to do.  
That when she came. A pretty lady with long brown hair in a blue and white pants suit. “Hey there, Sammy.” She said crouching down, “It’s okay, don’t cry.”  
Sam looked up in surprise. How did this lady know her name?  
“I’m a friend of your parents.” The woman answered, “My name’s Monica.”  
Sam looked at the woman spetkicly. She had never heard them talk about anyone named Monica before.  
“Right, why would I expect any less from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully’s daughter.” Monica said to herself before addressing Sam, “Alright, your Mommy is, as I just said, Dana Catherine Scully, your Papa’s name is Fox William Mulder, you all live in Washington D.C. in the same house. You don’t really have a family because all of your grandparents have passed on. You do have one uncle on your Mommy’s side name Bill and an Aunt named Tara and cushion named Matthew who’s all grown up. Your Mommy and Papa both work for the F. B. I. in the same unit even thought strictly speaking they’re not suppose to. You love sunflower seeds and Frozen and VBS at your Mommy’s church. Need I go on?”  
She didn’t. “Can you help me find them?” Sam asked, “My Mommy and my Papa?”  
Monica took the little girl’s hand. “You bet I can.”  
Soon enough Monica lead Sam to the front of the store where Mulder and Scully were franticly describing her to a security guard.  
“Red hair,” Mulder was saying, “White pentifore—”  
“Papa!” Sam called out, running to him, “Mommy!”  
Mulder caught as she ran into his arms. “You had us so worried!” He scolded, holding onto her and refusing to let go.  
“I sorry.” Sam moaned into his chest, “I didn’t mean to get lost.”  
As they finally let her go, Sam turned around to point out Monica, only to find she had disappeared.   
2026  
Fox Mulder was stuck in traffic.  
Not just a little traffic. Literally nothing was nothing was moving. He took at his phone and called home. “Hey, Scully.”  
“Hey,” Scully replied, “Where are you?”  
“Stuck in traffic.” Mulder answered, “I could be here a while. Might want to start without me.” Just then there was a snap and a whoosh as his seatbelt undid and whirled back to its home. “Ah, great.” He muttered, beginning to fight to refasten his seat belt.  
“What is it?” Scully asked, “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, there’s just something wrong with my seatbelt.” Mulder answered, still fighting with the device.”  
Suddenly the traffic started to move again.  
“Traffic’s moving.” Mulder told his wife, “I’ll see when I get there.”  
“Alright,” Scully reluctantly agreed, “Just—get home safe, okay? I’m too old to raise a kid alone.”  
“Hah, like you look at day over thirty.” Mulder quipped before hanging up. It was bit hyperbolic, but true. It was as if Scully had just…stopped aging at a certain point.  
Stopping struggling with the seatbelt, he could make it back to his house in one piece, he drove off.  
Mulder had made it halfway there when it happened. The light turned red and the car in front of him stopped short, forcing him to slam on the break. Suddenly Mulder felt himself flying through the air and he was sure he was about to go through the window. Sorry, Scully. Sorry Sammy.  
That was when someone pulled him back, forcing him back in his seat. “Just stay still, Fox.” A voice told him, “I got you.”  
“Dad!” He asked, in disbelief. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in ghosts, it was just that, if the ghost of his dad was going to show up, wouldn’t he have done it by now? The man had been dead for over two decades.  
“Just keep driving.” Bill told him, letting go.  
After what felt like the longest drive of his life, Mulder parked safety parked in the driveway. He turned around, but no one was there.  
Scully opened the door as he walked up to the porch. “Hey, you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mulder assured her, deciding not to tell her about his little adventure.  
2030  
Sam Scully-Mulder, now ten, was sitting at one of the playgrounds ‘s benches, watching as yet another child who was not her was picked up by their parents.  
At that point she was pretty sure she had been forgotten.  
It wasn’t something that happened usually, but her parents had careers. Sometimes things happened. She tried calling three times and still haven’t gotten anything.  
That was when a nicely dressed older woman with short reddish-brown hair came down and sat down next to her. “You okay, honey?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, somewhat on edge by the strange new presence, “Just waiting on my mom. She should be here any minute.”  
“It’s okay, honey, I’m safe.” The woman assured her.  
Sam just looked at her skeptically.  
Maggie surprised a laugh. This was definitely her daughter’s and son-in-law’s child. “Why don’t I just stay with you until they get here? Okay?”  
Sam still wasn’t sure but she said, “Okay.”  
And so, the pair talked for the next ten minutes or so. As the woman, Margert, she had her nae was, opened up about her children—she had daughter who was named Dana, just like her Mom—Sam started feel more at ease with the friendly stranger.  
Just then a car pulled up and Scully jumped out. “Oh, baby, I am so sorry.” She declared running and hugging her child, “I got delayed at work and then something was up with the cell towers and then I got stuck and traffic on top of that---I am just so, so, sorry, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Margert was here—” Sam began, turning to face the woman only to find her gone.  
“Margert?” Scully repeated, “Sweetie, who’s Margert?”  
2031  
“Okay, everybody keep up!” Mrs. Hartigan called out, leading the group with the park guide.  
The part trip was a tradition for the sixth graders of Sam’s middle school and now it was her turn. She and her friend Elisa were the thick of the pack, walking up the trail. For Sam, the forest was still full of wonder.  
“Eli, I’m not really suppose to tell anyone about this, but, ah, you know, when I was five, I actually found a Sasquatch.” Sam told her in a hushed whisper.  
“A sasquatch?” Eli repeated blankly.  
“Yeah, you know, bigfoot.” Sam elaborated.  
Eli snorted thinking her friend was joking with her. “Yeah, funny Sam.” She was about to take a step forward when Sam put a hand in front of her.  
“Eli, look out!” Sam exclaimed as she did so.  
That was when Eli saw the snake curled up in the trail. Apparently, Sam’s intervention hadn’t been quick enough, because it raised its head, reared back, and struck.  
Suddenly, before it could hit, a dark-skinned hand grabbed it. A man with an old-fashioned hair cut and facial hair style dressed in business clothes, took the snake and threw it to the side.  
The girls stared. Where did he come from?  
“I was never here.” Mr. X told them, walking up with the snake.  
Seeing that they were holding up the line, Sam and Eli just hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.  
2034  
“It’ll be right there.” Scully told Mulder, getting into the car. They were in the middle of a case about a series of missing women and had just gotten a lead.  
That was when a van pulled up and before she had time to react in any meaningful way, Scully was pulled into it, and it pulled off.  
Scully put up a struggling, kicking and trying to get her gun and a man grabbed her hands.   
“Settle down!” The man shouted at her, “Settle down, we just wanna talk!”  
Sure, like you just wanted to talk to Sheila Hayes and Cindy Watson. Scully thought, not giving up her fight.  
That was when the car started to swerve. Her captor let go of her and Scully looked to see the silloute of a man fighting with the driver for control of the car. The silloute turned the wheel and the car went off the road. That was when it flipped over the first time.  
As the car continued to rolled its occupants thought for something to hold onto. Everyone, except the person who had drove them off the road was panicking, even though some were more obvious about it than others. Scully reached for the door, but it flipped again and she hit her head on the roof, and lost consciousness.  
The man formerly known as Deep Throat stepped out of the front seat and pulled the back door open, fishing Scully out. “Sorry about all that, Agent Scully.” He told her, laying her on the ground, “But it was the simplest way to do that. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He took a jacket from on of the kidnappers and draped over Scully unconscious form. “Your partner will be here soon enough.”  
2036  
Sam spun around in the circle, in the thick of the crowd. The party was a little wilder than she had expected, but it wasn’t too bad, so she was just going to have a good time.  
Just then a hand laid on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw a tall, lean young man in a letterman jacket. “Oh.” Sam said, stopping her dance, “Hey.”  
“Hey there,” The boy greeted her, “It looks like you could use a dance partner.”  
Sam turned to see where friends were. Dean and Elisa were dancing themselves nearby. She turned back to the boy. “Yeah, sure, why not?” She finally responded, “I’m Sam.”  
“Ethan.” The boy introduced himself, starting to dance.  
Latter on Dean turned around to find a certain redhead was gone. “Hey, Elli, do you see Sam?”  
Elisa stopped and looked around. Her heart dropped. “No.” After a beat she said, “Well, she was right here a minute ago.”  
“Come on.” Dean ordered, grabbing her hand, “We need to find her, let’s go.”  
Sam and Ethan had gone to the refreshment table to get something to drink, then started off, Sam not realizing where she was being led until they were away from the crowd. “Hey, where are we?”  
“A place from magic to happen to, baby.” Ethan answered, nudging open a door and revealing a bed room.  
Sam took a step back. “Ah, no thank you.” Other than the fact that she was saving herself for marriage, there was no way she was just going to do it with someone she just met.  
“Come on baby.” Ethan insisted grabbing her forcefully and trying to pull her into the room.  
“No, I don’t want to!” Sam protested, trying to pull back.  
“We both know you don’t mean that!” Ethan shouted, turning ugly.  
“Hey!” A man’s voice shouted. He turned to see three men, clearly adults, standing there. The shortest one, a balding man with glasses, lead the back, saying, “She said she said she doesn’t want to. Leave her alone.”  
“Where the Hell did you dwebs come from?” Ethan sneered.  
“Dwebs,” One of the men, with dark framed glasses and long brown hair repeated, “Real orringal, never heard that before.”  
The men crowded Ethan, allowing Sam to break three.  
“Samantha, go, find your friends.” The third man, who was wearing a suit, ordered.  
“How do you – “She began.  
“Just go!” The can cut her off, gesturing for her to leave.  
Sam didn’t have to be told twice. She ran for it.  
2018  
Dana Scully was on her side, watching as her husband was sleeping. It was early in the morning, their daughter still hadn’t awoken yet, she knew where everyone she loved was, all the right in the world.  
That was when they both could have sworn they heard it.  
The sound of beating wings.


End file.
